X-men: Evolution La Inquietud de Rogue
by Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli
Summary: Después de tocar a Kitty y absorber un poco de sus dotes de bailarina para hacer una audición, Roque se da cuenta que absorbió algo extra.


**Hola. Yo de nuevo con una nueva historia la cual escribí hace unos años pero apenas hace poco la redescubri. Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios y reviews, Ha por cierto es una historia algo fuerte. Si tienes menos de 18 años o si no te gusta las situaciones románticas y/o eróticas entre chicas mejor no entres. Y si lo haces es... BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD. Dicho esto... Que disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

**Prologo: **Esta historia ocurre después del episodio llamado "familia", en el cual los X-men se enfrentan a dientes de sable, y Rogue y Kitty hacen una audición para la ópera rock "Drácula". Debido a que Rogue no es muy buena bailarina, Espina la convence de darle un pequeño toque a Kitty, y absorber algo de sus habilidades para bailar; pero Rogue no se imaginaba la sorpresa que recibiría.

Dos días después:

Rogue se había quedado hasta tarde en la biblioteca de la mansión, estudiando para un examen de geometría que tendría al día siguiente. Tratando de descansar un poco la vista, levanto el rostro y vio a través de la ventana, la hermosa luna llena, que había esa noche; extrañamente empezó a sentir algo raro dentro de ella, una sensación de calor, una sensación que ella recordó haber sentido la mayor parte del día, una sensación incomoda pero a la vez placentera. Trato de olvidarla y continuar con sus estudios, pero sin saber porque, una palabra vino a su cabeza: "Kitty".

_"¿Por qué recordé a Kitty?"_ Pensaba Rogue, al tiempo que recordaba que extrañamente las discusiones con Kitty habían sido más que de costumbre. Regularmente las discusiones entre ella y Kitty eran unas cuantas; en la mañana por el cuarto de baño, después en el desayuno por el cereal, en la escuela por trivialidades. En fin, las discusiones con Kitty no pasaban de unas cuatro o seis diarias, pero ese día recordó, que las discusiones con Kitty habían sido más, unas diez o quince, cada vez que se veían salían de choque por cualquier tontería. Después de estar pensando en Kitty un buen rato, se dio cuenta de la hora, las 12:30 de la noche; así que Rogue decidió ir a descansar para no llegar somnolienta al examen.

Al subir a su habitación, Rogue sentía que esa extraña sensación que aún no comprendía, se hacía más intensa y conforme se acercaba, su corazón latía más fuerte. Al tomar la perilla de la puerta, sin razón aparente dudo en entrar, como si algo la estuviera esperando del otro lado. Sacudiendo la cabeza y reincorporándose, entro a su habitación sin esperar la sorpresa que le aguardaba.

Al abrir la puerta, la luz del pasillo ilumino el rostro de Kitty, y al verlo, sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho. _"¿Qué es esto que siento?"_, pensó Rogue tocándose el pecho que le latía con fuerza, como si hubiera visto a alguien muy querido a quien no veía en años. En silencio cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminando en silencio, pasó frente a Kitty, a la cual no podía quitarle la vista de encima sin saber por qué. Al llegar a su cama al otro lado de la habitación, se sentó con la vista aun perdida en Kitty, no podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, el rostro de Kitty era hermoso, la luz del pasillo había hecho que se viera más joven, y al estar abrazando a su muñeco favorito, se veía como una niña de 10 o 12 años. Al pensar eso, sintió como esa extraña sensación se hacía más fuerte, y entonces pudo reconocerla... Estaba excitada.

―_¿Cómo es posible que me excite, solo con ver a Kitty?_ ― Pensaba Rogue ―, _¿Por qué? Yo no soy lesbiana, me gustan los hombres como a cualquier chica normal, de hecho me gusta Scott, pero a él le gusta Jean (Suspiro)._

Después de esta meditación, volteo a ver a Kitty, aun no podía creer que el simple hecho de pensar o ver a Kitty, la excitara de esa forma. Decidió entonces tratar de olvidar esa sensación. Se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir, sin embargo, no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen del rostro de Kitty, cada vez que lo recordaba le parecía más y más hermoso, y cada vez se excitaba más. Se dio la vuelta para acomodarse y tratar de dormir.

En ese momento escucho como la cama de Kitty hacia ruidos raros, entreabrió los ojos y lo que vio hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Kitty se había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba mirando hacia la pared, pero al momento de darse la vuelta la sabana se había corrido junto con ella dejando al descubierto su lindo y joven trasero. Rogue sentía como su sangre empezaba a calentarse cada vez más y que su rostro se ruborizaba con el simple hecho de mirar alguna parte de la joven anatomía de Kitty o con solo recordar su nombre. Se dio la vuelta violentamente como si hubiera visto algo prohibido, pero ni el hecho de pensar en Kitty como un sacrilegio bajo su excitación. Solo había una forma para olvidar ese sentimiento, tendría que masturbarse pensando en ella.

En ese instante imágenes salidas de quien sabe dónde bombardearon su mente, imágenes de kitty observándose al espejo, contemplando su belleza la cual atraía las miradas de muchos de sus compañeros de la escuela e incluso de sus compañeros del instituto, veía como Kitty se acariciaba, se tocaba sus pechos pequeños y su entre pierna; veía como el rostro de Kitty mostraba la satisfacción por sus toques, como disfrutaba al recorrer sus manos a través de su cuerpo, como si estuviera tocando un valioso abrigo de piel, de esos de miles de dólares que usan las estrellas de cine. Entonces escucho la voz de Kitty: _"Eres hermosa Kitty, todos los hombres te desean e incluso algunas mujeres"_. Rogue volteo a ver a Kitty pero seguía dormida, entonces comprendió que era Kitty la que hablaba en ese recuerdo; a Kitty le gustaba verse al espejo y soñar que era deseada tanto por hombres como por mujeres, ella misma se hablaba y se excitaba sola. _"Eres hermosa, si no te quieres y te amas ti misma, jamás sentirás que eres deseada por los hombres, y sentirás que eres una mujer fea. Quiérete y te sentirás hermosa frente a todos"_, decía Kitty mirándose al espejo y tocándose el pecho y el abdomen. Rogue entonces comprendió, que cuando toco a Kitty para obtener algo de sus habilidades de bailarina, también había obtenido un recuerdo muy íntimo de Kitty. ¿Pero porque se había manifestado hasta ahora? Ellas habían tocado sus dedos índices hacía ya dos días, ¿Por qué ahora? Rogue recordó las clases de psicología de la escuela, la profesora había dicho en alguna ocasión, que ciertos recuerdos permanecen ocultos en el subconsciente hasta que alguna frase, una situación o una imagen los traía de vuelta al consiente. ¿Pero qué fue lo que despertó ese recuerdo? Rogue recordó que estaba en sus días y en esos días se pone más sensible a las emociones, por eso es que se sentía muy rara todo el día. También recordó que Kitty es muy romántica, que le gusta ver la luna y las estrellas esperando que un príncipe azul llegue a su ventana y le pida que sea su novia. La imagen de la luna llena a través de la ventana de la biblioteca y el estar en sus días y fuera más sensible a los sentimientos, fueron el catalizador para que las sensaciones que había obtenido junto con el recuerdo brotaran un poco. Y la vista del cuerpo de Kitty hizo que esos sentimientos brotaran por completo.

Si quería olvidarse de ese sentimiento, el cual ella consideraba insano, tendría que masturbarse. ¿Pero cómo masturbarse dentro del cuarto junto con Kitty? Rogue se había masturbado muchas veces pensando en alguna chico guapo o incluso pensando en Scott, y sabía que cuando se masturbaba, tendía a gemir y a decir el nombre de su fantasía en voz alta, no podía masturbarse en el cuarto ya que Kitty podría oírla y no sabría cómo reaccionar si eso llegara a suceder, por lo que decidió hacerlo en otro lado.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pero en ese momento vio como Espina entraba al cuarto de baño, no le dio importancia y camino sin prisa. Al llegar al baño no escucho ningún ruido dentro, por lo que toco la puerta y llamo a Espina.

―¡Oye puercoespín ya sal de ahí! ― Le decía.

Al no oír respuesta, supuso que Espina se había vuelto a quedar dormido en el baño como hacia algunas veces, y sabiendo que no lo despertaría a gritos sin despertar a todos los demás en la mansión, decidió buscar otro lugar donde estar sola y poder masturbarse sin miedo a que la tomaran por sorpresa.

Al pasar por una ventana vio hacia afuera y pensó en el jardín, ahí nadie la molestaría y sus gritos de placer serian ahogados por el ruido del viento en los árboles, pero recordó que el sistema de seguridad estaba encendido y que atacaría cualquier cosa que pasara por ahí. Así que decidió no arriesgarse y buscar otro lugar. Pensó en la cocina, todos sus compañeros incluso el profesor Xavier estaban dormidos, y no oirían sus gemidos desde la cocina que estaba al otro lado de la mansión, muy alejada de los dormitorios. Pero al llegar ahí, vio luz que salía de por debajo de la puerta, abrió la puerta con cuidado para que no la vieran y poder averiguar quién estaba ahí.

Era Logan, estaba leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza de café, aparentemente era una de esas noches en las que Logan no podía dormir y decidía ir a la cocina para relajarse. Rogue comprendió que Logan estaría ahí por unas cuantas horas, así que tendría que buscar otro lugar, el hecho de no poder encontrar donde masturbarse no hacía que su ánimo decayera, al contrario, el que las cosas fueran tan difíciles la estaba excitando más, y necesitaba un lugar que estuviera solo para masturbarse lo más pronto posible.

Rogue se alejó de ahí en silencio para evitar que el agudo oído de Logan la escuchara y no delatar su presencia, ya que si el la oía empezaría a interrogarla y no sabría que responder. Después de alejarse lo suficiente, volvió a caminar de manera normal pensando donde poder masturbarse, inconscientemente llego al lobby de la mansión, un lugar amplio, con varios sillones y algo alejado de las habitaciones así como de la cocina, se sentó en un sillón y estaba a punto de meter su mano debajo del pantalón de su pijama cuando un reflejo le llamo la atención. Era una de las cámaras de seguridad que había en la mansión, no podía masturbarse ahí ya que la cámara tomaría todo el espectáculo.

― ¿Porque no? ― Se dijo Rogue, que cada vez estaba más excitada. Después de todo solo era cuestión de ir donde estaba Cerebro, la computadora central de la mansión y sacar la cinta de seguridad. Pero... ¿Cómo entrar? Los únicos que tenían clave de acceso a la habitación de Cerebro eran Ororo, Logan y el Profesor Xavier. Decidió mejor no hacerlo ahí y evitar una penosa explicación a la mañana siguiente. Aun así, permaneció un rato en el lobby pensando donde poder hacerlo. ¿El cuarto de peligro? ¿El hangar? No, demasiado fríos e incómodos además que también estarían vigilados por las cámaras de seguridad, si ya estaba tan excitada y había tenido tantos problemas para hacerlo, lo menos que podía hacer era disfrutarlo y buscar un buen lugar.

Decidió arriesgarse y regresar a su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y respiro profundo. Su corazón latía con desesperación y ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Al entrar vio como Kitty había dado varias vueltas en la cama dejando ver sus hermosas piernas, blancas y torneadas, dignas de Miss Universo, ya que estaba usando una pijama con pantalones cortos. Camino hacia su cama tratando de no hacer ruido y se recostó en ella. Ella intentaría masturbarse sin hacer tanto ruido, esperando lograrlo, y si tenía suerte, lograría deshacerse de ese sentimiento y Kitty jamás se enteraría, aunque la idea de que Kitty se enterara la excitaba aún más.

Rogue no podía resistir más, ese último pensamiento había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, sus pezones estaban a punto de reventar, sentía un agradable dolor en ellos así como en su clítoris que estaba ya completamente hinchado, y su vagina completamente húmeda. Se metió debajo de las sabanas, doblo las piernas y empezó a acariciarse lentamente, se levantó la blusa de la pijama y empezó a acariciarse los pezones, el dolor que sentía era tan agradable que el simple roce de sus dedos la excitaba más. Lamió dos dedos de su mano izquierda y empezó a pellizcarse los pezones, pasando de uno a otro mientras su otra mano la introducía bajo el pantalón de la pijama, el roce de sus dedos sobre su clítoris hizo que una descarga atravesara todo su cuerpo haciendo que inconscientemente diera un pequeño gemido de placer; Rogue se detuvo y miro a Kitty, ella seguía dormida, por fortuna no la había escuchado. _"Debo tener más cuidado"_, pensó Rogue y continuo con el trabajo entre sus piernas, esa sensación era mejor que cualquier otra que hubiera experimentado, ni siquiera cuando se masturbaba pensando con algún chico había sentido esa sensación de electricidad atravesar su cuerpo. Saco su mano de dentro de su pantalón y la llevo a hasta su boca, el sabor que tenían sus dedos era algo raro, nunca había probado algo así, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza saborear sus propios líquidos, ese olor y ese sabor eran exquisitos, introdujo su mano de nuevo en su pantalón y volvió a llenar sus dedos con esa miel que brotaba de su interior. No podía dejar de probar ese exquisito elixir, lleno y lamió sus dedos dos veces más, cada vez que los lamia se pellizcaba mas fuerte los pezones, y pensó que si no tenía cuidado terminaría arrancándoselos, pero la sensación en sus pechos era fantástica y no le importo si se los arrancaba de un tirón. Siguió pellizcando cada vez más fuerte. Su excitación llego a tal que sin pensar introdujo un dedo en su vagina lo cual provoco que un gemido un poco más fuerte que el anterior se dejara oír, ya no le importaba si Kitty la escuchaba o no, ya no tenía conciencia de sí estaba sola o acompañada, su deseo la dominaba. Estaba tan excitada que introdujo un segundo dedo y después un tercero, jamás se había introducido más de un dedo y el sentir los tres dentro de ella era fenomenal.

Empezó a meter y sacar sus dedos en un ritmo lento y pausado como si fuera el instrumento de un chico, y poco a poco fue haciendo el ritmo más rápido, esa sensación la hacía llegar al cielo, levanto la cadera para poder gozar más al tiempo que dejaba salir entre gemidos el nombre de Kitty.

―¡Kitty! ¡Kittyyy! ¡Oh Kitty! Oooohhh Kitty, me vengo, me vengo, me vengo, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAgggggghhhhh! ― Gritaba al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se tensaba por el orgasmo que estaba sintiendo, un orgasmo como nunca lo había tenido.

Se dejó caer en la cama exhausta con sus dedos aun dentro de ella y su mirada perdida en la nada, aún seguía murmurando el nombre de Kitty junto con alguna que otra obscenidad por lo que había hecho, pero estaba maravillada y pensaba en porque no repetirlo después pensando en alguna otra de sus amigas, Jean, Ororo y porque no, también Mystic, ya que pensaba que todo era simplemente la excitación de pensar en otra chica.

Rogue estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Kitty se levantó de su cama aun abrazando a su peluche favorito y se dirigió hasta ella para ver el motivo de sus gritos. Cuando Kitty llego a la orilla de su cama Rogue sintió su presencia, salió de sus pensamientos y miro hacia donde sentía esa presencia, se sintió morir de vergüenza y miedo cuando vio a Kitty parada frente a ella. _"Seguramente escucho mis gemidos y mis gritos, debí se más cuidadosa"_, pensaba.

Rogue se incorporó, se acomodó la ropa y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza baja esperando que Kitty le dijera algo. Después de un rato sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada, Rogue levanto la cabeza armándose de valor y miro a los ojos de Kitty, pero se sorprendió al verlos; sus ojos estaban raros jamás había visto esa mirada en Kitty, ni siquiera cuando se enfadaba, era una mirada que al pensar de Rogue, no era normal.

Kitty miro la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama de Rogue, abrió el cajón y saco los guantes que Rogue usa de diario para no tocar la piel de las personas. Volteo a ver a Rogue a los ojos y le arrojo los guantes en la cara, Rogue los tomo esperando que Kitty le dijera algo como "Largate de aquí" o "No quiero volver a verte" ya que ella se sentí muy mal, pero la respuesta que escucho la sorprendió.

―Mastúrbame como te masturbaste tú.

Rogue no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Kitty la chica más joven, linda y tierna del instituto le pedía que la... ¿Masturbara? Rogue sentía que el pensar en su amiga como lo había hecho esa noche estaba mal, que no era correcto, pero el oír eso en los labios de Kitty llego al extremo de su culpa y se puso a llorar.

―¿Qué pasa porque lloras? ―Le preguntaba Kitty asustada e hincándose al lado de la cama de Rogue.

―No... No puedo... No puedo soportarlo... Todo esto es mi culpa no debí... No debí dejarme llevar, no debí ―Se recriminaba Rogue.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Aunque no lo demuestre... Y aunque siempre estemos peleando... Tu eres una de mis mejores amigas, te considero como mi hermana pequeña y no quería pensar en ti como lo hice, está mal, muy mal, lo sé ― Decía Rogue entre sollozos.

―Tú también eres una de mis mejores amigas, y si lo ponemos en forma de hermanas, Ororo es la mayor, después Jean y luego tú, la más cercana a mí, tal vez sea por eso que te quiero más.

―¿En... En serio?

―Claro, crees que solo lo digo por hacerte sentir bien ¿verdad? Pero no. Te quiero mucho, tal vez más que a los demás.

Rogue se le quedo mirando a los ojos, sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora eran los mismos ojos de siempre tiernos y nobles, después una extraña sensación le decía que se acercara más, que viera esos ojos que tanto quería más de cerca. _"¿Cómo? ¿Esos ojos que tanto quiero?_" Pensaba Rogue no comprendía porque pensaba eso. Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. El poder mutante de Rogue provoco que al contacto sintieran un estremecimiento y Kitty se retirara de ella inmediatamente antes de que algo peor pasara.

―Lo siento, no quería... ―Decía Rogue.

―No te preocupes ― le respondía Kitty ―, no podemos hacer nada con tu poder mutante, aunque yo me muera de deseo por probar tus labios.

Kitty se abalanzo sobre el pecho de Rogue abrazándola con fuerza mientras le decía desde lo más profundo de su corazón...

―¡Te amo!

―Eso no es posible ―decía Rogue separándola de ella-. Eso no está bien.

―¿El amor es malo? ¿Es malo el amor que siento por ti?

―No, claro que no es solo que... ― Cayo Rogue cuando un dedo de Kitty cubierto por la manga de su pijama se posó sobre sus labios.

―Desde hace algún tiempo he sentido algo muy especial por ti, y ahora que oí lo que decías y como lo decías, lo comprendí. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón! Y desearía ser tuya por siempre, por siempre Rogue.

Rogue aún no podía comprender lo que su amiga la decía. ¿Kitty estaba enamorada de ella? Rogue siempre espero oír eso de un chico, pero no de una mujer y mucho menos de Kitty, su mejor amiga. En eso estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que algo le mordía uno de sus pechos. Era kitty que le besaba y acariciaba a través de la ropa el pecho. Rogue empezó a sentir como sus pezones se volvían a poner duros. Kitty también lo sintió y empezó a lamer para ponerlos aún más duros. Kitty subió los brazos y sostuvo los pechos de Rogue, acariciándolos y frotándolos mientras ella seguía lamiendo el pecho con el que había empezado.

Rogue estaba atónita, Kitty era una verdadera experta en eso, sentía como su boca y su lengua jugaban sobre la ropa con sus pechos, Rogue estaba llegando al cielo de nuevo, sintió como su entrepierna se llenaba otra vez de líquido, deseaba quitarse la blusa para sentir el contacto de la lengua de Kitty con sus pechos, pero no podía. Rogue estaba realmente gozando con eso, empezó a gemir, sujetaba la cabeza de Kitty desando que no se separase de ella y hacia su propia cabeza hacia atrás con satisfacción gozando el momento. Kitty se dio cuenta de todo eso cuando oyó los gemidos de Rogue y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, entonces decidió bajar una mano hasta la entrepierna de Rogue. Empezó a acariciar su vagina sobre la ropa, el roce de la tela en la vagina de Rogue hacía que ella gimiera con más fuerza. Dándose cuenta que el punto crucial estaba por llegar, se separó de los pechos de su ahora amante y se dirigió a la parte inferior de Rogue, aquella que esperaba con ansias la experta lengua de Kitty. Empezó a rozar la entrepierna de Rogue con sus labios, los muslos, el abdomen. Rogue se sujetaba los pechos y los apresaba entre sus manos, entonces Kitty empezó a rozar la lengua donde debía hacerlo, cada vez que Kitty pasaba su lengua por el clítoris de Rogue, ella daba un gemido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Kitty empezó a mover su lengua más y más rápido y Rogue empezaba a moverse como si algo la estuviera matando... ¡Matando de placer!

Rogue sentía que el clímax estaba a punto de llegar y sujetando la cabeza de Kitty, la apretaba más contra su entrepierna, como si fuera algo muy preciado que le fueran a quitar. Entonces llego, con un gemido que probablemente se haya escuchado en todo el instituto. Una oleada de placer invadió el cuerpo de Rogue tensando hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo de manera espectacular, nunca había sentido nada igual. Kitty era magnifica. Kitty lamió sobre la tela cada gota que le fue posible de los maravillosos y exquisitos líquidos de Rogue, eran como un mangar de dioses. Una vez que termino de limpiar lo más que pudo, subió nuevamente a los pechos de Rogue y siguió besándolos y acariciándolos.

Rogue quería corresponder lo que acababa de recibir, y dando vuelta bruscamente a Kitty la acostó sobre la cama, no podía creer que esa joven venus, con su cuerpo aun algo infantil a pesar de sus 16 años, estuviera frente a ella esperando que la hiciera gozar así como ella lo había hecho hace un momento. Rogue empezó a acariciar los pechos de Kitty sobre la blusa de la pijama, levanto la blusa y desabrocho el sujetador, unos lindos y pequeños pechos brotaron, eran hermosos como una par de joyas ante los ojos de un ladrón.

Quería lamerlos, sentir el tacto de su piel, pero por obvias razones solo podría observarlos. Bajo la blusa y comenzó a lamer y besar sobre la tela, los pezones ya erectos de Kitty. Los mordía y acariciaba como Kitty había hecho hace un momento con los suyos. Kitty empezaba a gemir y a sujetar con fuerza el cabello de Rogue, la cual creía que le arrancaría el cabello de un solo tirón. Entonces decidió ir más allá, y hacer que Kitty gozara aún más. Rogue se hinco en la cama frente a Kitty, la cual la miro con deseo mientras se abría la blusa y acariciaba sus pequeños pechos. El ver a Kitty acariciarse los pechos frente a ella fue suficiente para hacer que se volviera a mojar, no podía dejar de contemplar esa escena tan erótica, su mejor amiga, su hermana adoptiva, se había convertido en su amante, no sabía si solo por una noche, o si le esperaban más noches como esa, pero estaba dispuesta a gozar todo lo que pudiera.

Rogue busco los guantes que Kitty le había arrogado hace un momento, y con los guantes puestos, Rogue tomo el short de la pijama de Kitty y con delicadeza lo fue deslizando por sus piernas hasta que este salió sin ningún problema, la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana, hacía que las piernas de Kitty parecieran hechas de mármol blanco. Pudo mirar la pequeña pantaleta entre las piernas de Kitty, blanca con encajes, la cual dejaba ver su hermosa vagina por entre los encajes. Rogue hizo con la pantaleta lo mismo que había hecho con el short, entonces la vio, una hermosa vagina con un escaso vello púbico en ella, era hermosa. Rogue empezó a acariciarla primero suavemente con la punta de los dedos y después más fuerte con la palma de la mano. Kitty gemía como un animal en celo, parecía estar fuera de sí. Rogue decidió introducir delicadamente el dedo índice de su mano derecha, el cual fue recibido con un gemido y pequeños mordiscos de la aun virgen vagina de Kitty, lo dejo dentro un rato para que la vagina se acostumbrara, no quería causarle ningún daño a su joven y primeriza amante. Empezó a meter y sacar el dedo con un ritmo lento y pausado, mientras ella metía su mano izquierda en su pijama y se acariciaba el clítoris. Después metió un segundo dedo en la vagina de Kitty a lo que ella correspondió con otro gemido, Kitty seguía el movimiento de los dedos de Rogue con sus manos frotando sus pechos y pellizcando los pezones de vez en cuando. Rogue introdujo tres dedos en su propia vagina y empezó a coordinar el movimiento de ambas manos, le ritmo se volvió cada vez más rápido y frenético, ambas estaban gimiendo como animales en celo, Rogue se mantenía de rodillas con las piernas abiertas frente a Kitty, mientras ella movía su cadera cada vez más rápido. Al unísono, ambas dieron un fuerte gemido, haciendo que sus cuerpos se tensaran lo más posible para después quedar una al lado de la otra, ambas habían llegado al cielo y regresado en cuestión de segundos.

Rogue saco los dedos del interior de Kitty y los devoro, los líquidos de Kitty eran aún más deliciosos que sus propios líquidos, pensaba que eran una especie de droga a la cual se haría adicta, sin moverse de donde estaba, recogió el resto de los líquidos de Kitty con sus dedos y los devoro. Kitty sujeto el brazo que aún estaba dentro de la pijama de Rogue y lo guió hasta su boca donde lamió los líquidos que Rogue había depositado en el guante. Rogue vio como Kitty saboreaba los líquidos del guante, de la misma forma en como ella había hecho con los líquidos de Kitty, era fantástico verla hacer eso.

Rogue decidió darle un extra a Kitty como agradecimiento, sabía que lo que tenía en mente tal vez no le agradaría mucho a Kitty al principio, pero decidió seguir con su plan. Rogue dio vuelta a Kitty y la dejo boca abajo en la cama, después busco en su cajón una pequeña pluma de ave que tenía por ahí. Rogue se sentó sobre la cintura de Kitty y le abrió las piernas lo más que pudo.

―Esto te va a encantar ―dijo Rogue, y empezó a pasar la pluma por el ano de Kitty.

Al principio Kitty se molestó, pensó que le haría algo como lo que había visto en las películas porno, que les introducían algo por el ano a las chicas, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Rogue estaba haciendo, se sintió llegar a la gloria. Rogue movía la pluma desde su ano hasta su clítoris, era fantástica la sensación de cosquillas en su ano y su clítoris, unos cuantos pases y Kitty ya había tenido un orgasmo. Kitty no quería que Rogue parara, cada vez le pedía más y más, era la mejor sensación que jamás hubiera sentido, pasaron unos minutos así, unos diez y Kitty ya había tenido varios orgasmos, más de los que jamás había tenido, Kitty se agarraba a las piernas de Rogue, de las almohadas, de la cama, de donde podía, entonces lo dijo:

―Penétrame por el ano, méteme un dedo por el ano, date prisa.

Rogue se sorprendió con esa petición y dudo un poco, pero lo que oyó después la sorprendió aún más...

―Qué esperas maldita perra, méteme el dedo de una buena vez. ¡POR FAVOR!

Rogue comprendió en ese momento que Kitty estaba gozando como nunca, así que decidió hacer lo que su ahora ama le estaba pidiendo. Tomo un tarro de crema facial y unto un poco en la entrada del ano. Con mucho cuidado empezó a introducir el dedo anular, y con cada milímetro que Rogue introducía en su ano, Kitty gemía, después de un rato logro introducir todo el dedo en su orificio y empezó el movimiento de entra y sale, Kitty gemía cada vez más fuerte.

―Más rápido ―pedía Kitty―. Más fuerte, más profundo.

Kitty estaba poseída por el deseo, cualquiera que la hubiera visto en esa situación hubiera jurado que no era su primera vez. Rogue no creía lo que veía y escuchaba, fue tal la excitación que le provocaba Kitty con esa actitud que se dejó llevar, y empezó a mover sus caderas frotando su clítoris con la espalda de Kitty. Con cada gemido de Kitty, Rogue introducía el dedo más fuerte y más profundo, movía las caderas más rápido y los gemidos de ambas empezaron a subir de nivel hasta que al final las dos estallaron con un fenomenal grito que se escuchó en toda la mansión.

Las dos quedaron agotadas y permanecieron en esa posición por un rato hasta que escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo a su cuarto. Instintivamente Rogue arrojo a Kitty por un costado de la cama hacia donde no la vieran y se acomodó y quedó sentada como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. En ese instante entro Logan con sus garras desplegadas esperando cualquier cosa.

―¿Qué sucede aquí Rogue? ― Pregunto Logan.

―Nada, no pasa nada. Era solo una pesadilla ―Dijo Rogue.

―Vaya pues debió ser muy buena para dar tremendos gritos. ¿Dónde está Kitty?

―Mmm... Este... En el baño. ¡Creo!

―Bueno, trata de dormir mañana tienes examen.

―Si Logan. Gracias.

Logan cerró la puerta y se escuchó que empezó a hablar con los demás. ¿Qué paso? ¿Rogue está bien? ¿De qué se trataban esos gritos? Y varias preguntas similares, después de aclaradas las cosas todos se fueron a dormir.

Kitty se levantó del costado de la cama reclamándole a Rogue por qué la aventó así sin más.

―¿Por qué me aventaste? ―Preguntaba Kitty.

―¿Qué querías que hiciera? ―respondió Rogue ―, permitir que Logan nos viera en esa posición. ¿Qué le hubiéramos dicho? ¿Eh?

―Bueno tienes razón.

Rogue ayudo a Kitty a subir a la cama y mirándose a los ojos embozaron una sonrisa de complicidad. Kitty se vistió y se dirigió a su cama. Mientras Kitty se alejaba, Rogue bajo la cabeza, empezó a sentirse algo triste pensando que la promesa de amor que unos minutos atrás le hiciera Kitty solo había sido propiciada por el momento. Entonces unos pasos antes de llegar a su cama Kitty se detuvo. Rogue se dio cuenta y levanto la mirada para ver que ocurría. Kitty permaneció así un rato y sin previo aviso dio la vuelta y corriendo se abalanzo sobre el pecho de Rogue dándole un fuerte abrazo. Rogue sonrió y la rodeo con sus brazos. Kitty levanto el rostro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos dijo:

―¡Te amo Rogue!

―Y yo a ti Kitty.

―¿"TU" Kitty?

―Sí. "MI" Kitty. Mi hermosa y linda Kitty.

―Entonces... ¿Seré tu novia?

―¿Te gustaría serlo? ¿Aunque los demás piensen mal?

―Quiero serlo pero...

―Entonces... ¿Qué te parece que sea nuestro secreto? ― Le preguntaba Rogue y le guiñaba el ojo.

―Sí. ― Respondía Kitty con una hermosa y linda sonrisa.

Ambas se acomodaron en la cama y se quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente, las dos se quedaron dormidas y llegaron tarde a la escuela, Rogue tenía su examen de geometría a la primera hora por lo que llego cuando el examen ya había empezado. El resto es fácil de imaginar, Rogue reprobó el examen ya que no contesto nada. Durante toda la hora del examen Rogue no dejo de pensar en lo que había sucedido esa noche con una sonrisa boba enmarcando su rostro, y en el nuevo y maravilloso sentimiento que había surgido hacia su compañera de cuarto. Su ahora novia... Kitty Pride.

* * *

**X-Men: Evolution** no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel Comics.


End file.
